carlrailofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Rotish Police
In Rotain, the police forces are technically territorial, but they use the same uniforms, vehicles, and ranking systems. The police forces are overseed by the Ministry of Internal Affairs. History Early police forces in Rotain were called constabularies. The first police force, which was called Foxton Constabulary was founded in 1847, to protect Foxton, which back in the days was the capital of Rotain. It also policed the county of Foxtonshire. Unlike today, police forces did not have RPUs until about 1930. A regular constable was also responsible for policing the road. In 1959, that police force has been renamed the Foxtonshire Police, as Foxton was no longer the capital, and because the county Foxtonshire has been expanded. Another reason was to look more modern in some way. There are still constabularies in Rotain, and the largest one of them being the Carlfieldshire Constabulary. The markings on constabulary vehicles slightly differ from police vehicles. The reason to keep those names is just simply tradition. Divisions In the police, there are divisions. Divisions are branches of the police. Every officer serves in a certain division of the police. There are currently 5 divisions, which are: Public Protection Unit (PPU) Preventive police officers, that ensure public safety and peace. They can pull over vehicles, but they cannot write fines for violation of the traffic law, and instead RPU does it. They often also provide prisoner transport. Equipment Expandable baton, pistol(if authorised), taser(if authorised), pepper spray, handcuffs, dual-sided traffic sign, flashlight, reflective vest Uniform Long sleeve: Light blue shirt with tie, top done up, dark blue slacks, black shoes (boots in winter), dark blue windbreaker with reflective sleeve strips (by preference, fleece jacket required in winter), light blue middle peaked cap, silver badge. Short sleeve(summer/warm): Light blue shirt, top can be undone, dark blue slacks, black shoes, light blue middle peaked cap, silver badge. RPU RPU stands for Road Policing Unit. RPU, just as the name says, is responsible for policing the roads, and enforcing traffic laws. They have authority to pull over vehicles for traffic violations, unlike regular police. Unlike PPU, their lightbar is red and blue, which means they can pull over vehicles. In other situations, it has the powers of regular police. Equipment Traffic striped baton or dual-sided traffic sign, expandable baton, taser(if authorised), pistol(if authorised), handcuffs, flashlight, reflective vest Uniform Long sleeve: Light blue shirt with tie, top done up, dark blue slacks, black shoes (boots in winter), dark blue windbreaker with reflective sleeve strips (by preference, fleece jacket required in winter), reflective green middle peaked cap, yellow silver badge. Short sleeve(summer/warm): Light blue shirt, top can be undone, dark blue slacks, black shoes, reflective green middle peaked cap, yellow silver badge. MPU MPU stands for Marine Policing Unit. They are responsible for policing the waters of Rotain, but mostly they police rivers, since the ocean is policed by the Coast Guard. Not every police force maintains them, however. Equipment Expandable baton, taser(if authorised), pistol(if authorised) handcuffs, flashlight, lifejacket Uniform Dark blue shirt, dark blue slacks, black boots, dark blue windbreaker(fleece jacket required in winter) grey middle peaked cap, silver badge. TRT TRT stands for Tactical Response Unit. It's a special unit of the Police, and is the Rotish equivalent of the American SWAT, or the British Armed Police. The TRT is reserved for raids, hostage situations, and often is deployed for defence. For more dangerous situations, the SRT is deployed. SRT SRT stands for Special Response Unit. It's essentially the elite version of TRT, which is deployed for serious situations, such as bomb threats and riots, and is generally a counter-terrorist unit. The officers often wear camo, unlike the TRT which mostly wears black. For very serious situations that go out of control, the military is deployed, such as the Rotish Internal Troops. Territorial Police Forces Each police vehicle has a flag or coat of arms on it's first left and right doors signifying which county it polices. The only police forces that have a unique livery (not the standard blue stripe on sides) are the Tonham Suburban and City of Tonham police forces. The City of Tonham police has red checkers on it's side, with the text "POLICE" on the first left and right doors. The Tonham Suburban police has yellow and blue checkers, similar to British battenburg markings. The rest of the livery is same as the City of Tonham police. Roland Greater Tonham Tonham Suburban Police: Tonham Suburban Police is one of the two police forces that police Greater Tonham. Their jurisdiction is across the entire Greater Tonham, but they mostly do not police the city of Tonham, as it is policed by a separate police force. As most rivers are not navigable in their jurisdiction, they do not maintain a marine policing unit. City of Tonham City of Tonham Police: City of Tonham Police is the main police force of Tonham. Their jurisdiction is across the city of Tonham, however, thanks to an agreement, they can police Greater Tonham outside of the city of Tonham. They maintain a Marine Policing Unit to police the river Ton. Foxtonshire Foxtonshire Police : Foxtonshire Police (Foxton Constabulary 1847 - 1959) is the oldest police force of Rotain. It's jurisdiction is of course, entire Foxtonshire including the city of Foxton. They have # police stations in the city of Foxton, and another # police stations outside of Foxton, in other towns and cities inside the county. The police force also maintains a Marine Policing Unit, which polices the river Fox and the lakes on it. Vehicles used: AdamCar Challenger - K-9 unit AdamCar Sprinter - TRT, PPU & K-9 unit AdamCar Shuto - PPU Blouxhall Astra - PPU & RPU Blouxhall S3 - RPU Carlfieldshire Carlfieldshire Constabulary: Carlfieldshire Constabulary is the 2nd oldest police force of Rotain. It polices the city of Carlfield and the county of Carlfieldshire. They have # police stations in Carlfield, and another # police stations outside of Carlfield, in Micksbury for instance, and other towns and cities across the county. They also maintain a Marine Policing Unit, which polices the river Fox. County Renes Renes Constabulary: Goothland Roarkshire Roarkshire Police Kirkside Kirkside Constabulary Oceanshire Oceanshire Police All other counties North Goothland Police Northern Farenland Northern Farenland Police Special Police Forces Some companies like CarlRail maintain it's own police force. Military police forces are also listed here. Civilian special police mostly do not have RPU divisions, as they police the property. Civilian Police CarlRail Property CarlRail Security Government Police Federal & Government Property Federal Police Military Police Rotish Army & Internal Troops Rotish Military Police Rotish Air Force Rotish Air Force Police Rotish Navy Naval Constabulary Ranks Rank insignia is displayed in the form of epaulettes on the shoulder. Ranks in order are: Trainee The first rank that accepted officers get. You can get this rank by sending an application and having it accepted. Trainees, as the name says, get trained. They do not wear uniform yet. Private The first proper rank that a police officer gets. Privates mostly do menial tasks, such as guarding the police station gate, patrolling alongside another officer, and looking after arrestees. Junior Sergeant The second rank that an officer gets. It's the first step to becoming a sergeant. Trainees can patrol alongside with officers this rank and onwards. These officers can now drive without getting permission, and they can respond to calls. Sergeant The third rank that an officer gets. Sergeants supervise privates, trainees and junior sergeants, and can give them orders. Senior Sergeant The fourth rank that an officer gets. Sergeant Major The fifth rank that an officer gets. Ensign The sixth rank that an officer gets. Ensigns mostly have been serving for over 7 or 9 months. Junior Lieutenant Lieutenant Senior Lieutenant Captain Major Lieutenant Colonel Colonel Major General Lieutenant General Colonel General General of the Police Force The 17th and last rank an officer can get. This is the highest rank. As the name says, they are generals. They run the police force, and can decide on how the police force will look like, and what will it use. Higher decisions are carried out by the General of the MIA. Gallery RPU RPU_Chase.png dpspps.png|A RPU officer fining a bus for speeding. RPUatBenford.png DBscreenshot.png speedingstop.png|A RPU officer fining a bus for speeding. PSP MPU Special Police Category:Police Force